


The Kids Are Alright

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Endgame, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Endgame, There's a lot of other characters, but the ones who mainly talk are Dave and Karkat, so i'm leaving it at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Hussie let us have the "open ending" to give us the chance to have "our own interpretation" of what happened, I wrote this. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Alright

"Can you believe it?" Dave whispered to Karkat, squeezing the troll's hand in his. "We're so goddamn close dude. I can practically taste the dirt on Earth. And it doesn't taste that good but it's the first time I've tasted any metaphorical dirt in approximately three years so I'll take my serving of it." Karkat rolled his eyes at Dave's little nervous rambling before resetting his focus on the frog that currently held the status of their futures. It was ascending slowly, or at least slowly for Karkat. "Hey Karkat?" The troll glanced over at Dave, his grip on Karkat's hand tightening ever so slightly. "Once we get that whole new universe slash new lives thing done...we won't like, and I know this sounds like a stupid question but we won't drift apart...right."

Dave could feel Karkat eyeing him. He could practically imagine Karkat's face right now, looking at him with an expression mixed with a wounded puppy look at a look of utter disbelief. Of course this was a stupid question. Dave just asked the stupidest question in all existence and he was mentally kicking himself in the shins for asking it. "Of fucking course we won't Dave." A small smiled played on the human's lips and he leaned down to press his forehead against the side of Karkat's head. This earned him a small chuckle from the troll, but it was quickly cut short by the giant red house in front of them flipping and glowing white.

A door appeared.

Karkat reluctantly let go of Dave and walked to where John was standing. Dave stayed behind and watched the two of them. For a moment they just stood there, staring at the knob, then they looked at one another, nodded, and reached their hands out together. Just before their fingers could even brush up against the knob something appeared in the sky. They all immediately recognized it as a gate. It wasn't a moment later that Aradia appeared through the gate, a giant grin on her face and Sollux holding her hand. Behind them were a couple familiar faces and, to some, a new face or two. Davepetasprite was holding the hand of ARquiusprite, who was carrying the chained up fridge over his shoulder as if it were nothing, both looking equally pleased with one another. Both Nanasprites were huddled together, excitedly talking to one another. Jasprosesprite was talking to GCatavrosprite and Vriska, adorning her Thief of Light outfit, both in slight annoyance of his continuous sneezing.

It was like a breath of fresh air for the entire group. Some of them were anxious that they'd never get the chance to see their friends again either due to death or them not making it in time to travel to the new universe with the others. Once they all caught sight of one another the group broke apart yet again to talk to their friends. It wasn't a surprise that Vriska and Terezi instantly ran into one another's arms, Terezi smiling for the first time since they arrived on the lily pad. Davepetasprite dragged ARquiusprite over to Jade, completely ignoring and flying past the completely shocked Dave. That's what Jade meant by cat lips. Dave could hear Karkat from across the giant metal lily pad, the troll's voice was a mix of relief and anger as he scream-sobbed at Sollux who was chuckling in amusement at how much Karkat missed him. Jasprosesprite was flying to and fro from the different groups, staying centered more towards the non-sprite Rose.

Dave was alone at the moment. He wasn't being reunited with his lifelong troll friend or with his non-binary sprite friend or date-mate (whatever Jade and Davepeta were). He was just standing there, a small smile on his face forming as he watched everyone happily talk and hug. His gaze wandered over to Karkat who had faint pinkish streaks staining his cheeks as he playfully punched his semi-blind friend in the arm. Karkat glanced over at Dave and waved him over.

After spending a few minutes reconnecting and talking to the now fully reunited group, the dim green light far away in the sky caught everyone's eye and they took it as their cue to leave. Jade was given Earth, the one Dirk and Roxy were practically imprisoned in, and with Dave's help she was able to fast forward the planet's development.

John and Karkat walked over to the door again and outstretched their hands to the knob. This was it. Three years of being stuck in that game were about to pay off. Three years of dying and fights and battles were about to pay off. Three of Dave's and everybody else's best and worst years were about to come to an end. John and Karkat's hands rested on the knob, they turned to look at one another and nodded before opening the door together. 

XXX

"Dude, how long does it take for you to get ready?" Dave asked, leaning against the door to Karkat's bedroom. They had all been on this new earth for about a month and a half and thanks to their still usable godtier powers, in that month in a half they had managed to create a life size cantown for them to live in and had begun helping the Mother Grub grow into maturity so she could help restore the troll's race.

The Earth was beautiful. Dave hadn't seen anything like it, especially since he was trapped in his tiny apartment a majority of his adolescent life and he was also trapped in a game on a meteor in his teen years. The beautiful sky and trees amazed him, he couldn't get enough of the scenery. He constantly needed to be outside. Unluckily for him though, Karkat was and probably always will be an indoor person so on days like today Dave had to drag Karkat out to bask in the glory of the flowers and trees.

Karkat finally walked out of his room and Dave took no time in wrapping an arm around the troll's shoulders then quickly guiding him out the door. They spent a few minutes walking in silence, just taking in the beauty of it all, but when Dave walked a different route than the usual one he took on his way to the park, Karkat questioned him.

"Where the hell are we going...?" Dave grinned mischievously and just continued down this new path that led them into a thick forest. Karkat, of course, continued pestering Dave with questions until Dave stopped and pulled him into a hug. Without a second thought the troll hugged him back. "Y'know you could've just told me you were dragging me away to some secret carved out corner of the forest to hug me. I would've accepted that as an answer." Dave chuckled, his grip on Karkat tightening slightly.

"Excuse me if I wanted my random thirst to shower you in physical affection to be a nice little surprise." Karkat snorted and Dave could feel the grin on his face stretch out into a smile. They didn't do this a lot, hug or kiss or really touch each other in front of others. Yes it was known by everyone in the group that Dave and Karkat were in a romantic relationship so random little hugs or kisses wouldn't of been a surprise, it was just the fact that neither of them were very comfortable with doing such things with other people watching. They'd rather have their nice quiet moments together, cuddling and mumbling sweet nothings into each other's ears.

The two just stood there for a moment, happily enjoying one another's presence and still being in disbelief. They did it. They actually did it. They all survived the game and they managed to make it to the new world. It was a fresh start for all of them. It was a new chance to live. Dave couldn't believe this. He had always thought he was doomed in a life with Bro, constantly worrying and being on edge about the next strife. Constantly wondering what it felt like to have a proper family. Now with his friends in a new planet, he didn't have to wonder.

Karkat was the one to break the hug. He leaned up and pressed a shy kiss to Dave's cheek and mumbled something about not being late to Jade's picnic before booking his arm with Dave's and walking. Dave smiled.

For the first time in three years he didn't need to worry about boss battles or the potential death of those he cared for.

He was free.


End file.
